


Adorned, Adored

by zeldadestry



Category: Y: The Last Man
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Yuletide 2008
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-24
Updated: 2008-12-24
Packaged: 2017-10-24 01:22:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/257295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zeldadestry/pseuds/zeldadestry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I wish you could have seen her in that dress."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Adorned, Adored

**Author's Note:**

> written as an extra treat for Hsifeng in the 2008 yuletide fic exchange  
> SPOILERS for end of series.

“I dream about her all the time,” Yorick says. “I wish you could have seen her in that dress. She looked so beautiful.”

Allison looks down at her hands. They say doctors hold life and death in them. Bullshit. There’s nothing she can do. She loved Three Fifty. She loves her. “She was always beautiful.”

“No kidding.”

“I did get to see her naked.”

Yorick laughs. “Yeah, and you even got to make out with her, lucky lady, but you never got to see her in that slinky black dress.”

“Yeah,” she admits, “I wish I could have seen it.”


End file.
